


Domesticity

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Frank Castle [3]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Hi there. Can you write a Frank Castle x Reader->maybe it’s mundane things, like them going shopping together or doing normal coupley stuff.. Thanks💕
Relationships: Frank Castle & Reader, Frank Castle & You, Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Frank Castle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108994
Kudos: 6





	Domesticity

When you woke up, Frank wasn’t beside you. However, you knew exactly where he was. All you had to do was follow the smell of the freshly brewed coffee. So, you slid out of bed, picked up Frank’s grey hoodie, slipped it on, and padded your way to the kitchen. 

There Frank was with a cup of coffee in hand and staring out the window. You just took a moment staring at him. His face no longer contained cuts and bruises. It did, however, contain a full beard. His hair had also grown out too. He no longer looked like Frank Castle, the wanted man. He now looked like Frank Castle, the lumberjack.

“See something you like, sweetheart?” His rough voice was laced with amusement.

You smiled as your way to him, “Not something I like,” you said as you wrapped your arms around him from behind, “But something I love.”

Frank’s body shook as he chuckled, “You’re too sweet on me, baby.”

“Well, someone needs to be the sweet to your sour.” You kissed his back and went to make breakfast. As you opened the fridge, you realized there wasn’t much for to use, “Looks like we need to go shopping.”

“I was actually about to do that once I finished my coffee. Wanna come with?”

“Of course.”

After a not so quick shower, blame Frank’s wandering hands, you two entered the grocery store. Despite with his change in appearance, Frank still wore a hat on his head as a precaution. It was nice though, to go out in public with him and no one even knowing who he was. 

It’s been a while since he’s been involved with his Punisher business. Matt Murdock had reassured him to take a temporary leave because he and a group of his newfound “friends” had come together to beat down evil’s reign over Hell’s Kitchen and other parts of New York. 

Frank was hesitant at first, but Matt managed to get it into his head that he could finally live a normal life with you. “You deserve this” Matt had said.

“Fine, but if you need any back up, Red, just call me.”

“You know I will, Frank.”

“Frank?” Frank was shook from his thoughts to the sound of your voice.

“Yeah?”

You chuckled, “Lost you there for a moment. Anyway, I was asking if you’re feeling pasta or chicken tonight?”

“Both.”

You smiled and shook your head, “Both it is.” You pushed the cart down the aisles looking at every single thing. Frank just had his arm wrapped around your waist. You two made idle chat about trying out different products and experimenting with different recipes. 

After a while, Frank just walked in silence enjoying the sound of your voice and the looks you gave him. After you realized that you seemed to lose him again, you stopped walking, “What’s up? You look…lost.”

Frank cupped your face in his hands, “I’m anything but lost, sweetheart.” He leaned in a pressed a loving kiss to your mouth, “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too. What brought this on?”

“Nothing. Just…I love you. I love that I can live a normal life with you now. I’m happy. You make me so so happy.”

You cupped his own face in your hands and you whispered to him, “You make me happy too, Frank Castle. More than you can ever know.”


End file.
